¿Cuanta sangre muggle tienen usted y su hermano?
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Aquel año Neville estaba irreconocible, incluso para sí mismo. De cómo y por que tuvo que huir a la Sala de los Menesteres para escapar de los Carrow. Pequeña viñeta. SPOILER DH


De cómo y por qué tuvo que huir Neville Longbottom de los Carrow

Los personajes no son míos.

**¿Cuánta sangre muggle tienen usted y su hermano?**

En cuanto Neville pronunció esas palabras un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la clase de Estudios Muggles de Alecto Carrow, un silencio que se podía cortar con cuchillo. Pudo notar como Hannah, sentada a su lado, aguantaba la respiración y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, esperando sin duda el estallido de cólera de la profesora Carrow. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Seamus y Ernie le miraban incrédulos, ambos con la boca abierta. Lavender ahogó un pequeño grito, que consiguió hacer pasar por un acceso de tos y Parvati...bueno, Parvati le miró desconcertada aunque no tardó en sonreír, pensando que le hubiese gustado ser ella la que plantase cara a Alecto Carrow.

Neville comprendía perfectamente las reacciones de sus compañeros. La verdad es que había sido demasiado temerario, y por primera vez se preguntó si no estaba confundiendo la valentía con la irresponsabilidad.

Y es que ese año hasta él mismo reconocía que estaba irreconocible. Cuando apenas llevaban unos meses de curso, había intentado robar la espada de Gryffindor, que en justicia pertenecía a Harry, del despacho de Snape. Por desgracia, cuando bajaba en silencio con Luna y Ginny habían sido sorprendidos por el propio director y habían sido castigados a acompañar a Hagrid en un trabajo que tenía que hacer en el Bosque Prohibido por la noche. Aunque aquello no le encajó, ya que le parecía un castigo demasiado suave para ese mortífago recién desenmascarado que era Snape, no se entretuvo en penarlo demasiado: había cosas más importantes.

Junto con Ginny y Luna habían vuelto a formar el famoso Ejército de Dumbledore, aunque había notables ausencias como la de Justin, los hermanos Creevy o Susan Bones. Pero ya no se dedicaban a practicar hechizos en la Sala de los Menesteres, si no que entre todos intentaban minar el nuevo régimen impuesto por Snape y los Carrow, lo que no dejaba de ser peligroso.

Y cada uno tenía su técnica.

Luna, Ginny, Seamus y el propio Neville quizás eran los que más se arriesgaban, pintando los muros del castillo por las noches o desafiando abiertamente a los nuevos profesores o al director. En alguna ocasión se les unieron Ernie y Hannah, pero se les veía tan nerviosos que al final Neville les dijo que no importaba, que podían ayudar de mil formas más.

El resto se dedicaba a ponerles las cosas lo más difícil posible.

Lavender y Parvati se dedicaban a comportarse como dos niñas de primero a todas horas, alborotando en clase, jugando a hacerse las inocentes y haciendo preguntas que habrían hecho sonrojar a cualquiera. Pero el primer crucio que recibió Lavender les hizo que poco a poco tratasen de pasar desapercibidas. Neville no les pudo reprochar nada.

Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein ponían en verdaderos bretes a Amycus Carrow, nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras, con preguntas tan difícil que Neville dudaba el profesor supiese la respuesta, o con juegos de palabras sin sentido. Amycus también se cansó pronto de este juego y Parvati estuvo encadenada en las mazmorras dos días sin recibir alimento alguno. Tampoco les pudo reprochar cuando no volvieron a abrir la boca en clase.

Ernie, Hannah y Zeller preferían no llamar tanto la atención y se dedicaban a socorrer a los más pequeños, a intentar hacerles la vida en el colegio lo más llevadera posible, a tranquilizarles cuando eran castigados.

Durante un tiempo la cosa pareció calmarse un poco. Cierto era que Luna había sido apresada en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando volvían a casa por Navidad, y Ginny no había vuelto después de las vacaciones de Pascua. Pero los alumnos estaban más tranquilos y los profesores pensaban que habían logrado aplacar los ánimos y ya no eran torturados.

Hasta hace unos días, en Artes Oscuras, cuando Carrow les pidió que practicasen el cruciatas con alumnos castigados. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se negaron en redondo; Slytherin no. Entonces los castigos volvieron a repetirse con una crueldad inusitada.

Y ahora Neville le preguntaba a Alecto Carrow cuanta sangre muggle corría por sus venas. Genial, parecía que quería morir joven.

La profesora Carrow palideció y dejó ver sus puntiagudos dientes en una mueca de furia, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno. Se acercó a Neville sin pronunciar palabra y levantó la varita. Neville no se movió ni un centímetro. De pronto dos haces de luz rojas le cruzaron ambas mejillas mientras Alecto gritaba enloquecida:

_¡¡Diffindo!!_

Al punto, los lugares donde había recibido los profundos cortes empezaron a escocerle y sintió como se derramaba hasta su cuello una materia caliente y viscosa que solo podía ser sangre. Carrow le miró sonriente y dijo en voz alta.

- Tenga cuidado Longbottom. Su abuela no querrá saber que se porta tan mal en clase. De hecho, creo que algunos de nosotros deberíamos ir a visitarla para advertirle de su nefasto comportamiento. Y si eso no funciona, tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas contra usted.

En ese momento Neville comprendió la amenaza implícita que había en sus palabras. Iban a ir a por su abuela para obligarle a que dejara de provocar al nuevo profesorado. Y si eso no salía bien, quién sabe lo que le harían. Y de pronto lo vio muy claro, tenía que avisar a su abuela. Y desaparecer. Por primera vez sintió realmente que su vida corría peligro.

Después de clase, sin hablarlo con nadie, se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres, pasó tres veces delante de la puerta pensando "necesito un lugar donde no me encuentren los Carrow" y apareció una puerta,. Entró corriendo y vio una hamaca suspendida de las paredes y un tapiz de Gryffindor. Sonrió y pensó que ahí estaría a gusto. Sacó el galeón falso que les servía para comunicarse y escribió:

_No os preocupéis, estoy en la Sala de los Menesteres. Si estáis en apuros, dirigiros aquí. Y escribir avisando a mi abuela, por favor._

A los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje de Parvati diciéndole que no se preocupase. Se tumbó en la hamaca y miró al techo, preguntándose donde estarían Harry, Ron y Hermione, y por qué tardaban tanto en ir a Hogwarts.

La espera comenzaba.

* * *

Espero que alguien se anime a dejar un review, por cortito que sea

Chau


End file.
